Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. Sensor data can then be transmitted to an external reviewing system. Anomalous event types include accident anomalous events, maneuver anomalous events, location anomalous events, proximity anomalous events, vehicle malfunction anomalous events, driver behavior anomalous events, or any other anomalous event types. Some anomalous events cannot be detected by vehicle sensors, but need to be identified in real time.